Sterben
by yoho
Summary: Hermine schluckte mehrmals vergeblich. Dann griff sie nach dem Wasserglas auf Harrys Nachttisch und trank es mit einem Zug leer. Schließlich redete sie: 'Wenn ich keine Hexe wäre, wenn ich nie nach Hogwarts gekommen wäre, dann müsste ich jetzt sterben.'


Title: Sterben

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs (und sieben) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: Hermine schluckte mehrmals vergeblich. Dann griff sie nach dem Wasserglas auf Harrys Nachttisch und trank es mit einem Zug leer. Anschließend musste sie husten. - Schließlich redete sie doch: „Wenn ich keine Hexe wäre, wenn ich nie nach Hogwarts gekommen wäre, dann müsste ich jetzt sterben."

Authors Note: Als ich den Schlusssatz geschrieben hatte, war da so ein Dejá-vù-Gefühl. Ich habe lange überlegt, wer oder was mich beim letzten Absatz inspiriert hat? Dann fand ich die Geschichte in einem unserer Bücherregale. Sie ist von Ernest Hemingway und heißt ‚A Day's Wait'. Es ist eine sehr gute Geschichte und ich kann sie nur empfehlen. Ich glaube, auf Deutsch heißt sie ‚Ein Tag warten'.

Danke an miffi für die Korrekturen und Verbesserungsideen.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist meiner. Das Hogwartsuniversum mit allen Personen gehört Frau Rowling.

**Sterben**

„'Tschuldigung." Hermine schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll in ein Taschentuch und bekam danach einen Hustenanfall.

Harry betrachtete sie, halb belustigt, halb besorgt.

„Hermine, du bist krank!"

„Ich bin nie krank!"

„Und ich bin Voldemorts illegitimer Sohn."

Harry fasste an ihre Stirn.

„Du fühlst dich ganz heiß an. Ich musste heute Morgen eine Großpackung Papiertaschentücher aus der Krankenstation besorgen. Deine Husterei hört man nachts im ganzen Turm. Ich verstehe kaum noch, was du sagst. – Aber du bist in Top-Form. Soll ich Dolohov mal einladen, um das nachzuprüfen?"

„Hatschi!!"

Hermine sah ihn mit einem wütenden Blick an, der aber völlig seine Wirkung verfehlte, denn gleichzeitig musste sie schnell ein Taschentuch unter ihre Nase drücken, die unbeeindruckt weiter lief. Dann wurde ihr Körper von einem neuen Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Schließlich sackte sie frustriert in ihrem Sessel zusammen.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Harry, ich kann nicht mehr lesen, mit den tränenden Augen. Schreiben geht auch nicht mehr, weil ich meine Hände brauche, um die Nase zu putzen. Und der Husten stört alle, die arbeiten wollen. – Ich glaube, ich bin doch krank."

„O.K., komm mit!"

„Aber…" Hermines Widerstand brach in einer neuen Hustenattacke zusammen.

„Krankenstation", sagte Harry. „Jetzt!"

Er zog Hermine am Ärmel ihres Pullovers auf die Beine und führte sie mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Portraitloch.

„Harry, ich stecke dich bestimmt an."

„Wenn du ansteckend bist, ist es sowieso schon passiert. Und jetzt sei brav und komm mit."

Hermine musste trotz laufender Nase, rauem Hals und Kopfschmerzen grinsen. Normalerweise war sie es, die solche Sprüche losließ. Aber in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung war hier wohl ein Rollentausch angesagt.

Sie gingen durch die kalten Gänge Richtung Krankenstation und Hermine fröstelte.

Madame Pomfrey betrachtete kurz ihre Patientin und sah Harry dann auffordernd an.

„Ist in Ordnung. Er kann bleiben", sagte Hermine mit heiserer Stimme.

Die Krankenschwester brauchte nicht lange für ihre Untersuchung.

„Ich brauche Ihnen nicht zu sagen, dass Sie viel früher hätten zu mir kommen sollen. Und ich meine das jetzt sehr ernst: SIE GEHEN INS BETT, SOFORT! BIS DIE SACHE VORBEI IST! HABE ICH MICH VERSTÄNDLICH AUSGEDRÜCKT!"

Hermine nickte und wurde zehn Zentimeter kleiner.

„Und Sie", Madame Pomfrey wandte sich an Harry, „Sie sorgen dafür, dass sie da auch bleibt. Sie muss viel trinken, und lassen Sie sich von den Hauselfen Hühnerbrühe bringen. Sie ist sowieso viel zu dünn. Und nein, es gibt noch keinen Trank gegen Erkältungen. Aber das hier hilft gegen die Symptome."

Sie drückte Harry ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

Hermine hatte gerade begonnen sich wieder anzuziehen, als Madame Pomfrey ihren Arm festhielt: „Warten Sie mal!"

Pomfrey griff vorsichtig nach Hermines linker Brust und tastete sie ab. Hermine zuckte ob der Berührung zusammen und Harry nahm ihre Hand.

„Sie haben da eine Geschwulst. Dagegen sollten wir was tun. Hmm! Ungewöhnlich in Ihrem Alter. Bei einer so jungen Frau habe ich das noch nie gesehen."

Harry spürte, wie Hermine sich verkrampfte. Der Druck ihrer Hand wurde so fest, dass es ihm wehtat. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr Gesicht noch blasser, als es sowieso schon war.

Hermine schluckte mehrmals, bevor sie sprechen konnte.

„Sie wollen sagen, ich habe…", ihre Stimme versagte. „…Krebs?"

Madame Pomfrey hatte sich schon wieder halb abgewandt: „Ja, ich glaube die Muggel nennen das so. Aber das ist kein Problem. Ich muss nur den Trank dagegen brauen. Reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer bekommen diese Krankheit nicht und die Muggelgeborenen erkranken normalerweise nie so jung. Deswegen habe ich nichts davon auf Vorrat. Aber morgen früh ist er fertig. Kommen Sie um zehn Uhr wieder hierher. Ich bin sicher, Mister Potter wird Ihnen helfen."

Und damit drehte die Krankenschwester sich um und ging in ihr Büro.

Hermine sah ihr wie betäubt nach. Dann zog sie ihr Unterhemd und ihren Pullover wieder an. Aber sie bewegte sich dabei wie eine Marionette, der einige Fäden durchtrennt worden waren.

Später saß sie mit angezogenen Beinen, die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum; den Kopf geneigt. Ins Bett hatte sie nicht gehen wollen.

Harry saß neben ihr und hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. Am Schütteln ihres Körpers spürte er, dass sie weinte.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus: „Hermine, was ist los? Traust du Poppy nicht oder was ist?"

Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Also du glaubst auch, dass die Sache morgen früh erledigt ist, wenn du die Medizin getrunken hast?"

Hermine nickte.

„Warum weinst du dann?"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und schniefte: „Können wir irgendwo hingehen, wo wir alleine sind?"

Harry half ihr die Tränenspuren aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen und nahm sie dann an der Hand.

„Komm mit!"

Hermine folgte ihm die Treppe hinauf zum Jungenschlafraum. Harry öffnete die Tür. Ron saß mit Seamus auf dem Fensterbrett. Die beiden verstummten, als sie Harry und Hermine in der Tür erblickten. Harry mit seiner Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn und Hermine mit zerzausten Haaren, eingefallenem Gesicht und rotgeweinten Augen.

„Könntet ihr uns für eine Weile alleine lassen?", fragte Harry die beiden. „Bitte!"

Ron und Seamus rutschten vom Fensterbrett und gingen an Harry und Hermine vorbei aus dem Raum. Ron nicht, ohne seinen Freunden einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Wir erklären's dir später", murmelte Harry. „Du kannst im Moment nicht helfen."

Ron nickte und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Sie zogen ihre Schuhe aus und setzten sich nebeneinander auf Harrys Bett. Er zog das Kopfkissen hoch und stopfte es hinter ihren Rücken.

„Was ist los?"

Hermine schluckte mehrmals vergeblich. Dann griff sie nach dem Wasserglas auf Harrys Nachttisch und trank es mit einem Zug leer. Anschließend musste sie husten.

Schließlich redete sie doch:

„Wenn ich keine Hexe wäre, wenn ich nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen wäre, dann müsste ich jetzt sterben."

„Woher weißt du das?"

Hermine zog die Nase hoch und nahm dankbar das Taschentuch, das ihr Harry hinhielt.

„Ich hab' mal in den Ferien bei meinen Eltern was darüber gelesen. Brustkrebs ist total selten, wenn man unter zwanzig ist. Aber die Zellen teilen sich in unserem Alter zu schnell. Das greift dann im Nu um sich. Wenn Poppy und ihr Trank nicht wäre, ich wäre in ein paar Wochen tot."

„Und das macht dir Angst?", Harry klang etwas verwundert. „Du weißt, dass unser ‚kleines Hobby' auch nicht ganz ungefährlich ist."

Hermine zupfte am Bettlaken und betrachtete den Faden in ihrer Hand, bevor sie ihn mit einem Ruck abriss.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Wenn ich mit dir gegen Todesser kämpfe und ich würde einen Fehler machen oder die anderen sind einfach besser als ich, dann würde es schnell gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Avada groß weh tut. Und selbst wenn, es wäre gleich vorbei. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich davor keine Angst habe. Aber ich hab' mich daran gewöhnt, dass es passieren kann. – Na ja, soweit man sich an so was gewöhnen kann."

Sie zupfte immer noch an Harrys Bettbezug herum und er legte schließlich seine Hand auf ihre, um sie zu beruhigen. Hermine entwand sich ihm und fing stattdessen an, eine Haarsträhne, die über ihre rechten Schläfe hing, zu drehen.

„Selbst wenn sie mich foltern würden. Ich könnte mich selber töten oder zumindest bewusstlos machen. Wir sind inzwischen gut genug in zauberstabloser Magie…"

Hermine verstummte und griff wieder nach dem Glas auf Harrys Nachttisch.

„Seltsam", sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck Wasser, „ich kann da inzwischen so drüber reden, als wäre es eine Hausaufgabe, die wir besprechen. Schrecklich!

„Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, langsam an einer Krankheit zu sterben. Ich hätte, glaube ich, nicht den Mut, mich selber zu töten oder zu betäuben. Ich würde mir eher sagen, dass ich da durch muss. Ich kenne mich. Außerdem würde ich gar nicht wissen, wann ich _es_ tun sollte. Wann da der Punkt ist, an dem ich es nicht mehr aushalte, aber noch nicht zu schwach bin, um zu zaubern.

„Ich meine, das ist jetzt alles kein Thema. Ich vertraue Poppy. Aber auch Hexen können tödliche Krankheiten bekommen; solche die niemand heilen kann. Da musste ich dran denken, unten auf der Couch. Und… und das macht mir Angst.

„Stell dir vor, alle wissen, dass ich sterbe. Ich könnte, glaube ich, die Blicke nicht ertragen. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich zu ihnen sagen sollte."

Harry wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und sah sie dann an.

„Ich würde bei dir bleiben. Ich lauf' nicht weg, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Nicht bei einem Schnupfen und ich würde auch nicht weglaufen, wenn du stirbst. Das wäre…", Harry suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „das wäre einfach feige."

Hermine drehte den Kopf zu ihm und küsste ihn vorsichtig. Das Küssen wurde intensiver und sie endeten schließlich eng miteinander verschlungen auf der Matratze liegend.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

Hermine nickte: „Ich bin nur total müde. Ich glaube, das kommt von dem blauen Zeugs, das Poppy mir gegeben hat."

Harry streichelte ihr über die Haare: „Ist kein Problem. Schlaf!"

„Wann kommen die anderen zurück?"

„Weiß nicht, keine Ahnung. Aber die werden anklopfen."

„Darf ich bei dir im Bett schlafen? Ich will nicht alleine sein."

Harry lächelte: „Ist okay, komm."

Er half ihr sich auszuziehen und gab ihr eines seiner T-Shirts für die Nacht.

Als Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville spät abends aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hoch kamen, schlief Hermine. Ron zuckte etwas zusammen, als er ihren Haarschopf an Harrys Schulter erkannte. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie an seine Brust gedrückt.

Harry war noch wach und ein Blick in seine Augen unterband jegliche Diskussion darüber, ob Hermine im Jungenschlafraum übernachten durfte oder nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry nicht zum Unterricht und begleitete Hermine auf die Krankenstation.

Madame Pomfrey hatte den Trank fertig und nach einer Stunde war der harte Knoten in Hermines Brust spurlos verschwunden.

In den folgenden Tagen hatte sie häufig verweinte Augen. Harry nahm sie dann mit an den See und sie setzten sich unter ihren Lieblingsbaum ins Gras. Harry legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und Hermine lehnte sich gegen ihn. Keiner von ihnen redete. Harry wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen, und Hermine hätte keine Antworten auf seine Fragen gehabt.


End file.
